


How to Train Your Werewolf (And Father)

by TimeyWimey (WibelyWobely)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Translation, fondly annoyed Derek and Sheriff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WibelyWobely/pseuds/TimeyWimey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз пытается разрядить напряженную обстановку между Дереком и шерифом, но он ранен и должен донести до них «не убивать» другим эффективным способом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Train Your Werewolf (And Father)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Train Your Werewolf (And Father)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555803) by [Sebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebe/pseuds/Sebe). 



Стайлз не мог объяснить, не мог донести до отца, что Дерек не был угрозой. Когда он действительно должен был заговорить, но те же раны, которые привели к этому противостоянию отца и спасителя, помешали все это прекратить. Быть брошенным и почти задушенным конкурирующей стаей отстойно.

Эти двое уже стояли нос к носу, шериф еле сдерживался. Один праведный гнев и одно осторожное безразличие. Стайлз знал, Дерек не причинит боль его отцу, но не был уверен, что Джон сделает то же самое. И оборотень со множеством пулевых отверстий – это не то, что им сейчас нужно.

Стайлз встал между ними, руки на груди отца. Он пытался что-то сказать, что-нибудь: «хватит», «друг», «хороший оборотень», хоть что-то, но ничего произнесено не было. Его резкое, болезненное дыхание, когда он пытался что-то сказать, лишь делали его отца более взбешенным, заставляли Дерека напрячься позади него.

Стайлз открыл и закрыл рот несколько раз, разочарование растет, когда выражение его отца сменяется от гнева к горю, когда Стайлз пытался заговорить. Провел рукой по своим коротко стриженым волосам, состояние его все больше походило на панику разочарования. Он оглядел комнату.

Его лицо просияло, когда что-то привлекло его внимание. Он покинул место живой ограды между двумя мужчинами и пошел взять предмет. Ему не надо было волноваться об их стычке, пока его нет, обе пары глаз пристально следили за ним, не друг за другом.

Он вернулся, размахивая DVD перед лицом своего отца. Мужчина взглянул на фильм, что был им обоим знаком, в смятении. Когда он вновь посмотрел на сына, Стайлз обратился к Дереку, показывая ему обложку. Недоумение оборотня практически точно совпадало с выражением шерифа.

Стайлз скривил рот в разочарованном и хмуром «ты же знаешь» и взглянул сначала на Дерека, потом на шерифа. Он уставился на Дерека, пытаясь невербально вбить свою мысль в эту туполобую волчью голову. Через секунду самый раздраженный, многострадальный взгляд, какой он когда-либо видел, появился на лице Хейла, но он в понимании кивнул.

Стайлз многозначительно посмотрел на отца, подняв DVD «Как приручить дракона» вновь и обозначив, на что мужчина должен был обратить внимание. Стайлз поднял руку и улыбнулся Дереку. Прищурившись, Дерек неохотно шагнул вперед и наткнулся на руку Стайлза, прижавшись лбом к ладони подростка.

Стайлз аж засверкал от своей искусности (и что Дерек принял его мысль). Он повернулся к отцу, чье лицо почти потеряло все отблески гнева и опасения. И вновь их выражения схожи; ошеломленные и сердитые. Они обменялись взглядами через плечо о причине всей суеты.

«Вот видишь», - думал Стайлз, они уже начинали понимать друг друга.


End file.
